


#dirtytextchallenge

by naboojakku



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barbecue, Ben is 33, Best Friends, Complete, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Dry Humping, Established Ben Solo/Rey, Established Poe Dameron/Finn, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Older Man/Younger Woman, Praise Kink, Silly, Social Media, Social Media Challenge, Soft Ben Solo, Sweet, TikTok, dirty texts, established Armitage Hux/Rose, flustered ben, honestly Rey's just a tease, in the sense that it’s found family, mention of quarantine, more fluffy less smutty than the title suggests, rey is 23, viral challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboojakku/pseuds/naboojakku
Summary: This week’s viral trend on TikTok: send your boyfriend a dirty text around family & friends and record his reaction. Rey’s more than happy to contribute a video of her own.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 103





	#dirtytextchallenge

**Author's Note:**

> **just fluff and nonsense courtesy of my mindless 2 a.m. tiktok scrolling**

Rey clicks off the app just before Rose takes a seat at the table and slides her a beer. 

“They only had Corona Light, which—“ Rose makes a face and taps the bottle with a manicured nail. “—not sure why anyone would go out of their way to buy anything with _that_ name right now...but fuck it, I grabbed two anyway.”

“Oh, stop complaining,” Rey says with a teasing roll of her eyes. “If it was such a big deal you wouldn’t be drinking it.”

Rose pouts but concedes the point, taking a healthy swig of her beer. She narrows her eyes, which isn’t at all intimidating, of course, no matter how much she thinks it is. “A pandemic isn’t a _joke_ , Rey.”

She raises an eyebrow. “Then why are you here? Social distancing, Rose.”

They stare at each other, expressionless. Rose is the first to break. A smile itches at the corners of her mouth, and then it’s full-on laughter for almost a minute. 

“That was good,” Rey admits, biting her lip to keep from joining in. “You sounded just like her.”

“ _Everybody needs to stay home and listen to the governor_ ,” Rose mimics, screwing up her nose like she’s just smelled something rancid. She snorts and says in her normal voice, “Kaydel acts like we’re celebrating Mardi Gras in the middle of downtown New Orleans, not chilling at Finn’s place with, like, six other people. Sheesh. Like, we get it, but _chill_.”

Kaydel’s definitely a handful, Rey can admit. The girl’s grown increasingly obsessive about general cleanliness and social distancing every time the quarantine’s extended. Common sense says as long as you take the necessary precautions you should be fine, but for Kaydel, _necessary precautions_ include full-body detoxes after every grocery store trip and a dumptruck’s worth of medical masks. Overbearing has always been one of Kaydel’s defining characteristics, but this is proving too much even for her friends. 

“Well,” Rey says softly, glancing around the open backyard, “she’s not here—probably a good thing—and I’m sure she wouldn’t appreciate us talking about her like this.” She shrugs sheepishly. “I feel bad, you know?” 

Rose sighs and sips at her beer. “Yeah, yeah, I know. It’s just, the girl’s gone crazy, and she’s making _me_ crazy too.”

“Mhm,” she says distractedly, spotting Ben across the yard. He’s playing a round of horseshoes with Poe while Paige’s daughter Yllene watches closely. The girl’s just turned seven and has the attention span of a gnat, but she’s taken a serious liking to Ben, so she’s usually within ten feet of him at any given time. Paige is just relieved she doesn’t have to use one of those child leashes. 

Rose trails off, mumbling about mask hoarding and over-preparedness, and Rey has no problem blocking her out. She’s heard it all before—more times than she can count in the last few weeks. Everyone’s been on edge, which isn’t a surprise; until earlier this week when their governor made an announcement allowing parties of ten or under to gather at private residences, Rey and all her friends—hell, _everyone_ she knows—was forced to stay at home for more than two months. That’ll put a strain on anyone, but for a chatterbox like Rose it’s been pure torture—she and her husband have been sniping at each other about a certain big life decision, and Rey knows her unusual moodiness stems from anxiety. 

Across the yard, little Yllene claps and cheers as one of Ben’s horseshoes wraps around the metal stake. Poe groans theatrically when they high-five, which only makes Yllene giggle more. Ben catches Rey’s eye, and a slow smile spreads like it always does when he sees her. He winks, walking backward to his post, and Rey grins and sticks her tongue out at him. He stumbles, and she laughs so loud Rose actually startles in her chair. 

Ben sticks his tongue out at her, and she mouths, _Love you!_

Rey first discovered the TikTok challenge three days ago. It was purely accidental, as all good things should be. She was getting ready for bed, dabbing moisturizer under her eyes. Ben was in the bathroom, and she didn’t want to turn the lights off until he was snuggled next to her. He had tripped and nearly cut open his head in the dark one time too many. 

While she waited for him, Rey had opened up the app and absently scrolled through several makeup videos—seriously, how did people make themselves look like works of art?—and a horrifying customer service story from a woman who worked in a popular department store. A smile teased at the corners of her mouth as she watched. You could really get lost in these videos until it was suddenly three in the morning and you realized, with sudden exhaustion, that you had to be up for work in three hours. 

She heard the toilet flush and decided ten minutes of DIY tutorials was enough. But just before she clicked off, her finger hit the home button and loaded a new video. Rey paused. On screen, a young man sat at an elaborately set dinner table. He was wearing a suit, and the people to either side of him were in similar states of formal dress. A wedding or special anniversary, maybe. The man was generically handsome: big smile, blonde hair, very surfer-esque. 

Her eyes flickered over the caption: **send a dirty text to ur bf around a group of people** 😂

Intrigued, Rey watched as the man absently picked up his phone and glanced at the screen. He nearly spit out his water, and the woman holding the phone burst out laughing, the man’s stunned expression bobbing blurrily as her hand shook. The man briefly closed his eyes and tilted his head back like he was praying, then shot his girlfriend a meaningful look. Then the video looped back around and started from the beginning. She watched it a second time. 

Rey had only realized she was laughing when Ben swept under the covers beside her and asked, “What’s that?”

She’d held in a shriek, but just barely. _Way to act like you've been caught with your hand in the cookie jar,_ she scolded herself, guiltily setting her phone aside and clicking off the bedside lamp. Ben pulled her close to his side, and she laid her head on his chest. She briefly considered telling him about the silly #dirtytextchallenge, but something made her pause. A half-formed idea.

Over the next three days she watched almost all the videos under the tag. Most of them used the same song, but a few mixed it up—regardless, Rey found herself grinning and _ooh_ ing and _aah_ ing at every one. It was cute and relatively simple—a harmless little prank to play on your significant other.

It was...inspiring.

Watching her boyfriend now as he completely obliterates Poe in an invigorating game of horseshoes— _and damn_ , she thinks dreamily, _does he look hot doing it_ —Rey absently taps her phone. She’s been waiting all week for this get-together. Finn called her the minute the governor made his announcement on his Youtube livestream, all breathless and exuding fragile hope. 

“Wanna come over Saturday? Beer and games and actual human interaction guaranteed,” Finn promised, and of course Rey gave him an instant yes. She can't ever say no to Finn. 

“Have you been practicing?” Rose asks, interrupting her thoughts. She’s twirling a straw between her fingers. 

“Eh,” Rey says, tilting her hand back and forth. It takes her a second to decipher the comment. “Holdo stopped coming back in March, and I barely know what I’m doing on my own, so...not really?”

Rose rolls her eyes and groans. “Sweetie, you’re not gonna get any better if you don’t _practice_. If you would—“

“I know, _Mom_ ,” she interrupts, flicking a potato chip at her friend. “Ben plays too, you know. Besides, it’s not like I need to learn the piano for anything specific, it’s just a nice hobby for—“

“You know how I feel about the M word,” Rose grumbles, crossing her arms. 

Rey softens. “Okay, you’re right. How about _sister_ instead?“

“What’s the matter now? Are you drinking one of those Corona Lights?” Armitage Hux appears as if he’s sensed where the conversation’s headed. He places a hand on his wife’s shoulder and gently squeezes. “I thought we discussed this—“

“Armie,” she interrupts, shoving a finger in his face—which is hard to do from an upside-down angle. But Rose manages. “Don’t start. There’s absolutely no way my alcohol consumption will hurt the baby.”

“But—”

“I’m not even _pregnant_ yet,” Rose exclaims, throwing her hands up and narrowly missing her husband’s nose. “Literally not possible!” 

“But…” Hux sneers at the beer bottle as if it’s personally offended him and his wife. “Corona? _Really?_ ”

Rey snorts and immediately ducks behind her own bottle, warding off his steely glare. She and Hux still haven’t warmed up to each other. “That’s exactly what your wife said,” she mumbles, pretending to fiddle with the beer cap. Hux has really perfected his _I-hate-Rey_ scowl. 

“That’s _exactly_ what I said!” Rose repeats, giving Rey a vindicated look. 

“Let me guess—are we talking about the inappropriate beer selection?” Poe strides up to the table, throwing a glare at Rey. “Your boyfriend sucks.” 

“Oh, let me guess,” she mimics, smirking. “He won. Again.”

Poe blusters, and a second later a large hand lands on her shoulder. Rey unconsciously arches into the familiar touch. The hand slides to the base of her neck, fingers splayed across her collarbone. 

“He did, in fact, win. Again.” Ben’s voice is right above her head, and she cranes her neck back to see him. He plants a quick kiss on her forehead, which makes her grin like a lunatic. “Better luck next time, buddy.”

“Or the time after that,” Rey mutters, biting back laughter as Poe quietly seethes. He’s so easy.

Ben pulls out the chair next to Rey and takes a seat, draping his arm behind her. They sit close together, the arms of their chairs aligned, not speaking but quietly watching as the mayhem unfolds in its usual way: Rose berating her husband for his controlling behaviors, Hux reminding her that she can’t just take a shot every time someone mentions the word _mom_ or _motherhood_ , Poe stalking over to the grill to bitch to Finn about how _Solo definitely cheated this time_ , Finn nodding absently as he flips a burger, Paige pushing back the sliding glass door of the house and yelling for her daughter to stop messing with the vegetable garden. 

“And stop using the carrots to pick your nose!” Paige calls, shaking her head. “That’s not what they’re for!”

Yllene stamps her foot and throws said vegetable to the ground, which makes Rey wince. _Still salvageable_ , she tells herself, twitching, then catches Ben’s eye. She looks away sheepishly. 

“I know what you’re thinking,” he says calmly, raising a single eyebrow, “and you are absolutely _not_ going to eat a carrot that’s been up a kid’s nose.” 

“That’s not what I was thinking,” she mutters, mentally wiping the recipe for chicken noodle soup from her brain. Over by the grill, Finn hands off a plate to Poe piled high with burgers and hot dogs and a single veggie patty for Paige. 

“Mhm,” Ben says, unconvinced, but before he can pursue this any further, a small head pops up between them. 

“Uncle Ben!” Yllene whines, dark brown eyes wide. “I wanna sit with you!” 

Paige, who’s taken a seat across the table and doesn’t have any more of an understanding of her daughter’s obsession with Ben than anyone else, sighs and waves an impatient hand. “Darling, please come over here. Ben needs to eat too.”

Yllene pouts, lower lip trembling. Sensing an oncoming tantrum, Rey pokes the girl’s cheek and offers, “Why don’t you take my seat?” Then, at Paige’s exasperated look, “It’s fine. I’ll move over one.”

With a cheer, Yllene climbs into the abandoned chair and yanks on Ben’s arm. Rey readjusts herself, sliding her half-empty beer bottle far from the girl’s reach. She wants kids of her own someday, but it’s moments like these that remind her to start stockpiling energy now. Patience too. 

Paige mouths a subtle _thank you_ , and Rey waves a dismissive hand. Who is she to separate a young one from her idol? Everyone else may have their doubts, but Rey knows the truth—Yllene’s adoration is not just glaring but irrefutable _proof_ that Ben’s going to make a fantastic father. He’s great with kids and never seems to get annoyed or impatient with them. She melts every time she sees him hold a friend’s baby or help Yllene with her shoes. 

“As I was _saying_.” Rose’s voice rises above the general conversation, and Rey realizes she’s zoned out again. “We can still visit the Cayman Islands this year. It’s not like—“

“Only if they lift travel restrictions,” Finn points out, dropping a stack of napkins in the middle of the table. Poe sets down the plate of burgers and gestures for his husband to take a seat. Finn does, but not before kissing him on the cheek. Poe, who detests PDA, grumbles and scowls but still manages to look pleased. 

Rey rolls her lips to hide a smile. This is it—the perfect opportunity. Everyone’s in place. She scans all the happy, sweaty faces seated around the massive patio table—it’s almost ninety degrees today, she’s not entirely sure why they all agreed to sit outside—and taps her phone. She brings up the iMessage app and types.

“I’m sure they’ll refund you the hotel costs if they bar visitors from entering the country,” Paige says soothingly, patting Rose’s hand. She catches Hux’s eye and mouths _hormones_. He nods sagely.

Rose doesn’t miss the exchange. “ _I’m not even pregnant!_ ” 

Rey shoots off the message, then opens TikTok, mutes the volume, and selects the new video option. It takes a few precious seconds to figure out how to hold the phone without being super obvious she’s recording, and when she finally zooms in on Ben, he’s already reaching for his phone, fork dangling from his mouth. 

_Oof, great timing_ , she thinks with relief. A few additional seconds and she might’ve missed it. 

Ben taps the screen, scrolls for a second, then taps again. He frowns, then goes still. His eyes race over the text three times. Rey feels laughter bubbling in her chest and tries her best to suppress it. His fork drops to the table with a high-pitched clang. Then his eyes go wide, and he very carefully places his phone face-down on the placemat. 

Nobody notices anything’s off, but Rey watches with delight as her boyfriend leans back in his chair and inhales deeply, staring off into space. He abruptly stands and runs a hand through his hair. 

“Ben?” Paige frowns, and this brings the rest of the table’s attention down on him too. 

“Uh—oh, I—I just—“ He clears his throat and pulls at the collar of his shirt, face flushing. “Just need to stretch my legs. Got a cramp.”

Hux rolls his eyes and whispers in his wife’s ear. Rose giggles and nearly spits out her wine. She’s definitely tipsy, but Rey can’t exactly blame her.. Poor girl. Hux is honestly overbearing to the point where it even pisses Rey off. 

Ben shifts forward on the balls of his feet, then sits down again, shifting his legs so they’re spread far enough to hide his lap. Rey’s in near-hysterics but manages to keep a lid on her laughter until he pinches the bridge of his nose like he’s just seen something unspeakable. Her control breaks, and a laugh hiccups out of her.

Yllene gives her a funny look, mashed potatoes smeared at the corners of her mouth, but no one else notices. They’re involved in another argument about international airline ticket prices for next summer. 

Ben finally looks at her. His eyes are almost black, and she can feel the heat wafting off him from several feet away. He’s not smiling, and one of his hands flexes, fingers curling and uncurling like he wants to grab something. She shivers under his stare, and only then does he crack a small smile. 

Rey hastily stops the video and exits TikTok before anyone notices what she’s been doing. _Success._ As soon as they get home she'll upload it to the app. 

She smiles wide and blinks innocently at her boyfriend, noticing his clenched fists. “What’s wrong, honey?”

His jaw works, but he doesn’t speak. Poe mutters around a mouthful of burger, “Probably trying to decide how best to humiliate me next.”

Rey snorts but keeps her eyes on Ben. He jerks his head towards the house, but she pretends not to see him. This was just supposed to be a fun little prank for a social media challenge, but she finds she’s quite enjoying teasing him. Maybe she should milk it. Just a little.

“Pass me the fruit?” 

Rose hums happily, stuffed full of meat and beer, and hands over the fruit salad Paige brought. Rey scoops out a mix of berries, watermelon, and pineapple, avoiding Ben’s piercing gaze. She pops a spoonful of berries into her mouth and moans, eyes fluttering. 

“Wow, Paige,” she says, giving her friend a thumbs up. “This is _fantastic_.”

She beams and spreads her hands over the table. “What can I say—only the best for the best.”

Poe rolls his eyes at the flattery, but Finn laughs and toasts her with his glass of white wine. "You can say that again."

“Seriously,” Rey continues, crossing her legs, “I haven’t had fruit this good in a while. It’s just so…” She taps her chin and smiles. “ _Wet_.” 

Ben chokes on his glass of water, and Yllene shrieks and beats her tiny fists on his back. Hux and Poe laugh while Paige flutters her hands nervously. 

“Yllene, stop it! What if he’s really choking?” she whispers to her sister. Rose shrugs and attacks a hot dog. 

Rey shakes with laughter, so pleased with herself she just might break out into song. With careful, exaggerated movements, Ben gently moves Yllene back into her seat and licks his lips. His eyes are watery from his coughing fit, and Rey can’t help but pout. He looks so cute when he’s flustered and half-choked. If she was still sitting next to him she’d pinch his cheek. 

Dinner very quickly dissolves into something far less formal—not that it was at all serious to begin with, of course, but Ben’s coughing fit seems to have interrupted whatever intense conversation the others were having. Yllene runs straight back to the vegetable garden, giggling like a madman, and Paige throws her napkin down on the table, muttering something that sounds suspiciously like _demon spawn_ under her breath. She chases after her daughter, who squeals like she’s having the time of her life. 

Finn and Poe negotiate clean-up duty while Rose announces her dire need to pee. Hux hovers over her until she swats the side of his head. He scowls and sulks on his way over to the small dock overlooking the lake, rubbing his temple. 

Ben is behind her chair a second later, reaching for her hands. She goes willingly, popping to her feet all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. Totally and completely innocent. 

“ _You_ ,” he growls, gripping her waist with his big hands, “are going to be the death of me.” 

“Didn’t you like my text?” Rey tilts her head and blinks. “I thought you’d appreciate it.”

“Oh, I’m sure you did,” he mutters, sweeping her legs out from under her. She lets out a surprised squawk and clings to his neck. He carries her bridal-style to the back door of Finn’s house, where he’s met with a smug-looking Poe, which is never a good sign. 

“House is off-limits.”

Ben rolls his eyes and nudges him with Rey’s legs. “Out of the way, Dameron. Miss Niima and I have some matters to attend to, so if you don’t mind—“

Poe sniffs and leans against the open door frame, shoving his hands deep into his jean’s pockets. More smirking. “No can do. You’ll have to... _rendezvous_ somewhere else.”

“Wow, that game of horseshoes really got to you, huh?” Rey raises an eyebrow. 

He hisses through his teeth as if in pain. “Niima, I swear to—“

“No swearing!” Rose shouts, swaying alarmingly on her feet. Finn, who's just turned from the kitchen sink, blinks. “Bad for the _baby_ , right, dear?”

Hux, who hasn’t even made it to the dock because he can’t wander far from his wife, shoots her an exasperated look. But he still guides her to a chaise lounge on the patio and strokes her cheek with a gentleness that always surprises Rey—he obviously adores his wife. If only he treated the rest of them with even a _modicum_ of such kindness. 

“Fine,” Ben snaps, whirling around, Rey’s feet nearly swinging into Poe’s stomach. He takes a hasty step back and holds his hands by his shoulders as if to say, _Watch it!_ She raises her eyebrows and shrugs like, _What do you expect?_

“Sorry, guys,” Finn says, wincing at the thunderous expression on Ben’s face. “We’re having the upstairs hall redone. There’s a crapload of construction equipment up there, and I don’t want anyone getting hurt.” 

Seems sensible enough, if inconvenient. “Don’t worry about it, Finn,” Rey says, smiling to show all’s good.

Well, for her, maybe. Ben strides from the house, grumbling under his breath about _safety measures_ and _bullshit excuses_. Rey presses a soft kiss to the underside of his jaw. “Don’t get all bent out of shape, honey. They’re just looking out for us.” But she still smiles devilishly. The sexual frustration is _palpable._

Ben sets her down on the grassy lawn in an enclosed garden near the dock. She reaches for his hand, but before she can grab hold he’s out of range. Pacing. Actually _pacing_ , like he’s in genuine distress. Rey laughs into her hand and wiggles her fingers at him.

“Ben, come here—“

“Those _dicks_ ,” he snarls, pressing his hands to the sides of his head. “Their upstairs is completely fine. Renovations my _ass_ —“

Rey dissolves into helpless giggles. The look on his face is so _forlorn_ , like he’s just lost a puppy or discovered the tooth fairy isn’t real. _Men are such babies_ , Rose told her weeks ago while they watched Hux lose his mind over a football team’s last minute fumble. If this display before her is anything to go by, Rey honestly doesn’t know how she does it. 

Suddenly Ben is kneeling on the grass before her, hands lightly braced on her crossed knees. “Something funny, Miss Niima?”

She purses her lips and looks out over the lake. Even though it’s mid-summer and still hot enough to fry eggs on sidewalks--well, in theory--there are several fishing boats scattered about. The nearest is maybe five-hundred yards off; two indistinct figures meander up and down the length, checking fishing lines. 

“Of course not,” she says airily, leaning back on her elbows. She ignores his indrawn breath. “Just enjoying the fresh air. You know, I’ve been feeling so _tight_ lately—“ 

Rey breaks off as Ben snags her around the waist and yanks her into his lap. He falls back and extends his legs out in front of him so she has some room to adjust. But only some. She straddles him happily. 

“You gonna tease me like this all night?” he rumbles, curling a hand around the back of her neck so she can’t move away. “Keep using words like _tight_ and _wet_ and—“ 

She darts forward and kisses him hard on the mouth. He responds immediately—hands tightening on her body, head tilting just enough so their lips and tongues slot neatly together. Rey balls the front of his shirt in two fists, yanking him close. His familiar taste floods her—mint and coffee mixed with the bitter tang of beer. He moans into her mouth and pushes his hips into hers. 

“ _Rey_.” Her name escapes on a gasp. She twines her arms behind his head and squeezes so tight her breasts ache, pillowed against his chest like they are, nipples stiff and sensitive. “When you sent me that text, I damn near flipped the table to get to you.”

She laughs, snuggling closer. Across the yard, through the foliage of the garden, she sees Paige hovering over her daughter while Yllene splashes gleefully at the shore of the lake. Finn and Poe are whirling around the kitchen, frantically cleaning up so they can get to dessert. She can’t see Rose from this position but imagines she’s passed out somewhere, possibly snoring, under Hux’s ever-watchful eye. 

“I wish there was somewhere we could go,” she murmurs mournfully, clamping her thighs around his hips. She digs her feet into the soft grass for better purchase and hugs him tight. 

“The car,” Ben says instantly, as if he’s been thinking about it. The thought of him desperately trying to come up with an alternate plan makes her snort. Ben slides a hand over the curve of her ass and pats. “Still laughing, are we?”

He sounds faintly disgruntled, so she keeps talking even as she slowly shifts her hips. “Only because you’re so _funny_.” 

“I find it doubtful you’re laughing _with_ me and not _at_ me,” he mutters, kissing the curve of her neck. His mouth is soft and warm, and she sighs a little at his touch. No matter what’s going on in her life, no matter if she’s busy or annoyed or stressed, she can always count on Ben to be there for her with a big bear hug and, more often than not, a cup of hot tea. Sometimes he’ll eat her out too, especially on the worst days. Which have been few and far between lately, now that she thinks of it. 

“Never _at_ you,” she whispers, pushing her hips against his while also keeping a close eye on Yllene and her mother. They’re well-concealed, but kids are unpredictable. “Never.” 

She knows this is ridiculously stupid—not only is there a kid around, there are five _very_ nosy adults who would love nothing more than to catch them in the act. In fact, Rey swears Poe has a secret humiliation kink. But, like, humiliation of _other_ people, not himself. Which is very much in-character, she supposes. 

Rey rolls her hips and grins into Ben’s shoulder when he grunts. His hands dip below the waistband of her shorts, and he presses the tips of his fingers into the bare skin of her lower back. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” he murmurs, voice low, but she notices he doesn’t make any attempt to stop her. 

“Helping you relieve some tension,” she replies, thankful he can’t see her grin. She feels his cock straining against the fabric of his shorts; it pushes directly between her legs, hard and thick and hot, and she closes her eyes as pleasure tingles all the way to her fingertips. 

“You know, it’s my girlfriend. She stresses me out. All her fault, really.” Ben’s hands slip from her shorts to hold her hips in place and thrusts up sharply. 

“Oh? Girlfriend, you say?” She means to sound indifferent, but her voice is already breathless. _He’s too good at this._ “What’s she like?”

Ben presses his mouth to the curve of her neck, trailing sloppy, open-mouthed kisses, and slowly pushes up. He’s so hard and insistent that it’s not long before she’s soaked through her panties. Rey dizzily considers letting him take her right here and now. No one’s paying them any attention. As long as Yllene doesn’t wander over, they can probably get ten or fifteen minutes out of it. 

Her imagination takes over. He can shove her face-down in the grass and mount her from behind. She’ll beg him to hit it _harder_ , to go _faster_ , and he’ll comply because he wants to make her happy, and when he stuffs himself deep inside her dripping cunt, she’ll--

“She’s extremely determined and a bit of a brat sometimes.” Ben huffs into her hair and keeps her still when she squirms in his lap. If they were naked--and she’s wishing they made it happen minutes ago--he’d be seated all the way inside her. 

“Is she pretty?” Rey jerks when he thrusts into her again, just once, and she has to concentrate on something banal--like the picnic table or the pot of gardenias--to keep herself from screaming. _Maybe I should bite his neck._ But of course that will only make things worse.

Maybe she wants things to get worse.

Alas, Ben has other plans. He groans and reluctantly pulls back, unwrapping Rey’s arms from his neck. She pouts and kisses the corner of his mouth, but she understands. How could she not? Poe’s been looking for a reason to trash-talk them, and if he finds out what’s going on in his own backyard...well, they’ll never hear the end of it. 

“Pretty? Mm.” Ben rolls them over in the grass so he’s on top now. He kisses her smile, eyes dark like the sky just after nightfall. “No, she’s not pretty.” 

Rey laughs and thwaps him on the side of the head. He buries his face in her neck, chuckling quietly. For a moment they lay just like that—heads nestled together, eyes closed, not talking. Their arms and legs are intertwined, and if she listens closely, she can hear the steady beat of his heart under her ear, a calming counterpoint to Yllene’s shrieking. Some distance away, Yllene curses in baby-talk, and her mother yells something unintelligible but obviously exasperated. 

Then—

“Hey!” Poe yells, and Rey peeks over Ben’s shoulder. Poe’s hands are on his hips, expression grim. “Enough with the smooching, you two! There are _children_ present.” He nods at Rose, and she sleepily throws a spoon at his head. It misses by a mile.

With a groan, Ben rises to his feet and heaves Rey up after him. They stumble into each other, laughing like school kids, hands roaming, cheeks flushed. She remembers their very first date—officially, after all the _is-it-or-isn’t-it_ uncertainties—when she tripped on the curb outside a seafood restaurant, and Ben caught her neatly around the waist like he’d been expecting it. They were always catching each other, in some way.

“Can we go home now?” he whispers in her ear, bending so his lips brush her jaw. “Something’s come up.”

“Oh, I _bet_.” She smirks and tugs him along behind her, ignoring the urge to bite the tips of his pink ears. His erection is hard to miss, but at least he’s wearing jeans and not sweatpants. 

Yllene skips over to the patio table and casually shoves an entire cookie into her mouth, avoiding Poe’s waving hand—he’s really not making much of an effort because he thinks it’s funny when she pretends not to hear Paige—and ignoring Finn’s frown. Finn, the sweetest soul not just in their friend group but probably in the entire state, who would never say a word against anybody, much less Yllene. 

Rose, sure enough, is passed out on a chaise lounge, mouth open—thankfully no drool, though maybe Rey will fib about that later just to see her squirm—while Hux looks on fondly from a safe distance. (Rose is a notorious flailer in her sleep--Rey had to learn that the hard way.) 

Ben already has his keys in hand as they approach the table, and he opens his mouth to tell their friends...well, hopefully a better lie than _something’s come up_ , when Yllene suddenly darts away from the table, leaving cookie crumbs in her wake. She’s waving a device in the air and giggling. 

“Mommy!” Yllene calls, holding a black phone in her tiny hands. “What does—“

And, much to the horror of everyone present, she reads off Rey’s text.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Just as in the case of most of the actual videos on TikTok, I didn’t want to explicitly say what Rey texted Ben. Leave it up to your imagination 😌 I do highly suggest checking out the #dirtytext hashtag though because the reactions are super cute ( & sometimes kinda 🥵🥵). [This one](https://www.tiktok.com/@kristenbonneau/video/6830530209419185414?_d=secCgsIARCbDRgBIAIoARI%2BCjyK%2BhufSqC7F5Mt09osXa8EcZim4zGJSuOnv%2FBll3oJKcnMTlDlHALlWueTXDLZTPIB1QGKP7VBf%2FsNfdEaAA%3D%3D&language=en&preview_pb=0&share_item_id=6830530209419185414&timestamp=1596920290&tt_from=twitter&u_code=d8m4g985ml897d&user_id=6748946772717011973&utm_campaign=client_share&utm_medium=ios&utm_source=twitter&source=h5_m) and [this one](https://www.tiktok.com/@shealeighmills/video/6843465062343068934?_d=secCgsIARCbDRgBIAIoARI%2BCjxxGSU2%2BmhDPyNgDmK98YFR5khq0YFTkSaweESPix1RL%2Bl6tvWPEco2dlmXLxBPft0JpBR2kBWQH1eE6rsaAA%3D%3D&language=en&preview_pb=0&share_item_id=6843465062343068934&timestamp=1596920578&tt_from=twitter&u_code=d8m4g985ml897d&user_id=6748946772717011973&utm_campaign=client_share&utm_medium=ios&utm_source=twitter&source=h5_m) are my favorites.**
> 
> **OTHER WORKS**
> 
> Fluff
> 
> [Saving What We Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328586) (complete)  
> [The Artist's Garden At Giverny (1900)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307039) (oneshot)  
> [Steal My Heart (There Are No Returns)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701381) (oneshot)  
> [Only By Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673103) (oneshot)  
> [Love Only Matters When We Bleed For It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415190) (complete)
> 
> Darkfics
> 
> [if you can't live without me, why aren't you dead yet?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361551) (WIP)  
> [drenched](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117876) (WIP)  
> [I've Got A Dark Alley & A Bad Idea (That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814914) (oneshot)  
> [never bet the devil your head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609829) (complete)  
> [slowly therefore surely](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639642) (oneshot--for now)  
> [Chasm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962308) (complete)  
> [In Our Darkest Hour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810736) (complete)  
> [Stifle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724003) (oneshot)  
> [Aggressive Expansion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568556) (complete)
> 
> ~~say hi! (or come yell at me)~~  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/naboojakku)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/naboojakku/?hl=en)


End file.
